Masquerade
by misssixty1
Summary: At a charity ball for Jackson, Ben and Anna head upstairs for a little fun. One-shot, M for sex.


**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of The A-List, which is property of Zoey Dean. This is a one-shot, so enjoy ;)!**

**Masquerade**

Anna ignored the odious look Cammie tossed her as the two walked past one another. The plastic strawberry-blonde brushed past her, before tossing back her curly mane and disappearing into the crowd.

As she did so, Anna's hands immediately flew to her mask, which covered her eyes. Before they left the house, Sam had said she was completely unrecognizable. So how the heck had Cammie known who she was?

She shrugged it off, cutting through the crowd while grabbing her dress, a beautiful black Oscar de la Renta number which hugged her slim body, before extending into an absolutely gorgeous skirt.

The mask itself was a thing of beauty as well. When Django had offered to make it for her, she had no idea that he would produce such a work of art.

It was dark black, lined with lace and satin, as well as glitter. Intricately woven, each stitch emulated lovingly and with detail. It was absolutely stunning, and Anna made a mental note to purchase something very nice for Django as a thanks.

She looked up at the high ceiling of the beautiful building and sighed, feeling as though she was back home in New York. After all of the parties she had been to with Sam, witnessing the numerous amounts of teens, partaking in various types of drugs and drinking as though it was their last night on Earth, it was refreshing to be back in a setting like this.

It was a charity ball Sam's father was holding to raise money for his campaign. The entire hall was filled with the beautiful people of California, donning gorgeous ball-gowns and masks, holding champagne flutes, doing exactly what rich people did best. Gossip.

As Anna continued to walk through the crowd she ran into someone.

"Sorry." she apologized quickly, hoping and altercation would not follow suit. It seemed here that any little accident seemed to provoke being told off by some stuck-up Hollywood snob.

To her relief a young girl turned around, with a chirpy voice Anna could not help but be happy to hear.

"It's okay. Your dress is really pretty too." Dee Young replied before turning around.

Anna smiled and hesitated, wondering whether to tell Dee who she was or not before continuing on.

She grabbed a champagne flute from a waiter, taking a sip gingerly and making her way up the grand staircase. Ben was supposed to have met her half an hour ago, where was he?

As she reached the top of the staircase, Anna turned around, extending her arms across the mahogany banister and looking down at the scene before her.

It looked like an intricate pattern of brightly-colored ants, living in a colony. A group were crowded around their "queen", while works droned around with trays of champagne and hoers d'oveurs.

"Well don't you like absolutely ravishing."

Anna jumped and turned around, feeling her heart skip several beats before looking upon a tall young man, face covered by a white mask, similar to that of the Phantom.

"Ben?" she asked, stepping closer.

He laughed, pulling off his mask to reveal his icy-blue eyes and Anna smiled.

She followed suit, taking off her own and leaning forward impulsively to kiss him.

Ben put his arms around her, running over the smooth skin of her exposed back. Anna could not help but feel as though she was melting in his arms like warm butter.

He pulled away gently before taking her glass of champagne from her long fingers, taking a sip.

"C'mon." Ben grinned, before grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"Something I wanted to show you." he replied, before leading her down the long carpeted hallway.

They stopped in front of a room, with a complex brass door, and Ben turned he antique knob before pulling Anna inside.

She stepped into the total darkness, grasping the walls for support and Ben moved past her, flicking on the light switch.

Anna gasped as the room was bathed in light, revealing an absolutely stunning bedroom, carpeted in red. All around were antique desks and drawers, ancient curtains. And hanging on the wall, was a huge replica of _Liberty Leading the People_ by Eugene Delacroix.

"Oh!" Anna gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"You'd be surprised to know, that is not a copy."

Anna turned around, looking at Ben before rushing across the room, gazing at the beautiful and legendary piece of artwork.

"How? Who's is this?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but I was walking around the house and I saw it. That's why I was so late by the way, sorry. I realized I was supposed to have met you quite some time ago."

"It's okay." Anna lied, brushing it off and giving him that fake smile she had learned to perfect from a young age. Thanks mother.

Ben nodded, closing the door behind him before going and sitting down on the broad bed.

"Are we even supposed to be up here though?" Anna asked, worry seeping into her.

"Anna, relax okay? I can bet you there's someone passed out drunk in the bathtub by now. Don't worry about it." Ben assured her, sitting back on the bed.

Anna turned around and sighed, still looking around the room. This was _exactly_ what she wanted her home to look like.

She turned back to Ben, who looked at her before patting the bed and motioning for her to join him.

"Ben..." she trailed off, not comfortable at all with climbing into someone else's bed she didn't even know while they were presumably downstairs, hosting a ball.

"Anna, do you ever relax?" Ben asked, sitting up.

She sighed. She had vowed to change when she came here, and the first day she had met Ben, she had wore clothes from a sex store.

"Fine." she sighed, grabbing the bottom of her dress and climbing into the bed beside him. The moment Anna hit the firm mattress, she sunk down, not used to having one beneath her anymore. Over her father's, she slept on a mattress so soft she feared sometimes she would awaken in the night to be swallowed whole.

"Isn't this nice?" Ben asked, putting an arm around her.

"...Yeah...it is." Anna replied, smiling before looking over at him.

Ben leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to her. Anna hesitated a moment, before allowing herself to kiss him back, and screaming at her body to calm the hell down.

Suddenly, Ben became somewhat aggressive, kissing her fiercly and climbing on top of he.

"What are you doing?" Anna whispered softly, pulling away.

"What do you think?" Ben asked, leaning down and kissing her neck.

As he did so Anna sighed, putting her hands on his head before her eyes snapped open. No. They absolutely _could not_.

"Ben, wait." she said, before Ben had done something that caushed her to gasp loudly.

She had not even noticed, but all the while he had been kissing him, he had snaked a hand up under her dress, touching her sex unexpectedly through her panties.

"Ben." her eyes widened, as she was overcome by pleasure. Ben looked at her, a small grin on his mouth before he shoved a hand into her panties and began to rub her gently, smooth hands moving against her sensitive skin.

She should have pushed him off. She should have said no. She should have left.

But she could not.

Ben grabbed the bottom of her dress, throwing it up before grabbing the waistband of Anna's panties, pulling them down gently.

He threw the sheer undergarment to the ground, before grabbing her legs, looking directly into her apex.

As Anna felt Ben's eyes on her, she flushed with both bashfulness and arousal. The absence of his fingers had left her tingling, the blood quickly filling her sex. Without warning, Ben plunged his tongue inside of her, delving into her swollen sex.

Anna arched her back, never having been pleasured this way before. Then again, Ben had really been her first for everything else sexual.

He used one of his fingers, rubbing her clit gently and causing Anna to cry out loudly as waves of pleasure surged throughout her entire body. She lifted her long legs, placing her feet on his shoulders.

Ben chuckled inside of her, a deep rumbling that cause Anna to bite her lip. He continued to service her, before sitting up.

With ferocity his mouth attacked hers, and Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, tasting herself on his tongue. Ben moved his hand, holding her upper body up as with one swift motion, he unhooked the clasp of her bra, tossing it behind him carelessly.

Anna looked into his blue eyes, completely dominated by both pupils and lust. He lunged forward, putting his hands around her face before kissing her once more.

In the heat of the moment, Anna bit his lip lightly, causing Ben to jump back. He had aroused her completely, sending her over the edge of oblivion.

"Did you just bite me?" he asked, touching his lip lightly.

Ann responded by snaking her hand down, brushing it past his hardened manhood.

Ben looked down, then back at Anna. He raised and eyebrow before sitting back on his knees, unzipping the pants to his tux.

He whipped them off, along with the rest of his clothes in a matter of seconds, the helped Anna pull the bunched-up dress over her head. As he did so, they both looked at one another, taking in the others body then Ben grabbed her legs, pulling them up.

With no reservation he entered her, and Anna closed her eyes, getting used to feeling him penetrate her. Anna put her hands on his shoulders, whimpering as he slowly began to thrust inside of her.

With each movement Anna felt her heart flutter, passion and lust alive in her long body.

Wrapping her legs around Ben's waist, she moaned loudly, looking right into his eyes.

"Anna." he threw his head back, before leaning down and kissing her once more.

Anna ran her hands down Ben's arm, digging her nails into his biceps. There was something about all this. Something about him, making love to her, in someone else's beautifully decorated bedroom that put her on a sexual high.

And within several minutes, Anna tensed around him, arching her back and crying out loudly. Ben twitched and spurted inside of her, before collapsing beside her int the bed, breathing heavily.

Anna turned to him, looking into is blue eyes before smiling.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door, and Anna gasped, grasping the sheets and covering herself.

"Well, it was nice while it ended." Ben chuckled before bending over and grabbing his things.


End file.
